movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal: President Donald Trump Issues Proposal on Voting Guidelines so he can be Reelected in 2020
Goddamn it. Hillary's going to rig the 2020 election by altering the voting guidelines! We need to take cover, and Trump will issue a revote. This will make it so he can be reelected in 2020. And since I will actually be able to vote that year, I will vote for Trump. Alright, maybe this isn't true (except for that last part, I will definitely vote to reelect Trump). But what is true is that we have no official proposal guidelines! Maybe a user is voting on a proposal, and doesn't know how - maybe an administrator is closing a proposal, but doesn't know how. And, since it looks like I have to tell most people how to do this, I guess I can propose a proper set of discussion rules. Discussion policy Discussion creation #'If a user would like to propose a rule change, add/remove an major feature, promote a user to discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat, or demote a user from a discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat, one must create a blog post proposing to do so.' #'In a discussion blog, a user must clearly state what they would like to change.' Voting 1. To decide on whether the discussion should be implemented, users must use the Support, Neutral, or Oppose options. :*'Blogs can be exempt from this voting process if said otherwise in the proposal.' 2. All users are allowed to vote on the proposal, no matter their edit count, no matter how long they've been on the wiki, no matter if the proposal revolves around them, and no matter if they were declared inactive before the proposal. They are still members of the community, and their vote counts as much as anyone else's. :*'The only exception to this rule is if the user is a sockpuppet of another user that is just being used to rig the vote.' ::*'In suspicious cases of this, an administrator is allowed to bring this up with FANDOM staff using to ask for an IP check.' 3. Neutrals do not count during the process. For example, if three users support a proposal and one doesn't, then the vote will be 3/3 instead of 3/4. Length of proposal #'Proposals shall be opened for no shorter than three days. This is so all members of the community can cast their opinion.' #'The proposer of the blog may extend the voting time if they want.' Closing #'After three days, any administrator may review the votes in the discussion, and close the proposal.' #'If the proposal has a support percentage of 51% or over, the proposal may be closed as successful. Again, please note that neutrals don't count.' #'To close a blog post, edit the blog. Add the template to the top of it, and add the date it was closed and the outcome of it. For example, if a proposal was closed on August 23, 2018, and received 60%, it would be formatted like this: . Then, disable commenting on it so users can't vote on it after it's closed. To do this, go to the side of the blog in editing and untick the commenting box. Then, publish the page.' #'The proposer of the discussion may withdraw the blog post before the three day mark if they don't want to continue it.' Changes this proposal will make *The above that I added will be added to Movie Ideas Wiki:Rules. *Users wanting to seek promotion to discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat is required to create a proposal. To demote a user from one of those positions, a blog post must also be made. *Anyone can now become rollback and chat moderator by the discretion of an administrator. *The proposal length can now be extended by the proposer. *A few others - just look above to see them. Category:Blog posts